Out of Time and Place
by ImmaFly
Summary: Slight AU: Gwen's banishment from Camelot is her saving grace. It is during this time, she learns how to take care of herself, take control of her happiness, her life, and the lives of others. Gwen was not born a leader, but she is a natural and learns exactly how much the world needs someone like her to lead.


Disclaimer: Merlin and all the characters on Merlin do not belong to me.

* * *

"Well, this is most certainly awkward."

Gwen took advantage of the third party distraction to quickly turn onto her side, and with all her strength, elbowed the man's nose in. The man above her, cried and cursed in pain as tears blurred his vision. Then she delivered a deft kick to his manhood before she finally pushed him off of her.

Sliding on the moss, Gwen scrambled to her feet and backed away from the man as he rolled on the ground in pain. Only when her back was against a tree and the man a good ten feet away did she look at the newcomer.

Their eyes met, and Gwen frowned when she recognized the amusement in them.

Before she can say anything though, the masked figure raised what looked like a miniature crossbow and pointed it towards her.

Gwen swallowed thickly and wondered exactly what had possessed her down this path today.

* * *

"I do not know, Arthur!" She hiccupped.

Gwen was a complete and utter mess. Her stomach hurt, her chest and heart had this deep inner pain that she could not begin to fathom, and she just felt sick - sick to her very being. Fresh tears streamed down her face every minute or so, and she could hardly breathe. She was confused beyond reason, frustrated with herself, and what could have possibly possessed her to kiss Lancelot!

Her legs shook as she finally managed to breathe, "I love you, Arthur. With all my heart." Fresh tears poured down her face when she finally met his eyes and knew that she lost him.

* * *

The miniature arrow flew past her head and pierced into another bandit's neck. Gwen recognized him as one of the bandits who wanted to secure the area as the other dragged her deeper into the forest.

"We have all night, after all," he had leered at her before disappearing.

"There was another that went with him," Gwen tore her gaze from the blood and back to the masked figure.

The figure shrugged and walked casually towards her.

"Are you stupid?"

Gwen eyebrows raised at the stranger's high voice. "This coming from someone who is choosing to ignore a present danger?"

The woman hooked her miniature crossbow onto a belt at her waist and reached up to lower the cloth that covered her face.

"I have…disposed of him earlier," the slightly tanned woman smirked, "You may check to see if you wish. He's just beyond those trees there," she nodded to her left.

When Gwen didn't move and only stared, the woman continued. "I'll ask again: are you stupid?"

* * *

By first light, she had gathered all she could from her humble home and loaded it onto a cart from the smithy. She took the bare essentials, but it seemed both too little and not enough.

Where will I go, indeed, she thought. Not knowing, scared her.

And not understanding why she had done what she did shattered her heart that much more each time she thought of it.

She bit into her bottom lip and persevered. She may not be able to understand it now, but she had to get out of here. She had to leave her home and never come back.

Just as she passed the castle gates and reached the open road, to her surprise, Gwaine, Leon, and Percival waited for her beside the road.

Percival smiled at her, jogged quickly to her side, and took the cart from her.

"Percival?"

He nodded kindly at her.

"Thank you," she replied in a small voice.

He stopped and waited until she met his eyes. "Always."

Already, tears formed in her eyes and she was openly crying again by the time they reached Leon and Gwaine.

"Princess," Gwaine embraced her.

"Don't," Gwen shook her head wildly and pushed against his chest. "Please don't call me that."

Leon rested his hand on her back and she turned to him.

"You will be greatly missed, Gwen," Leon embraced her as well.

"And you will always be my princess." Gwaine declared proudly and wiped her tears.

"Merlin believes Arthur will forgive you." Percival added. "He's still trying to talk to Arthur."

Gwen, from the corner of her eye, saw Gwaine dismiss the notion with his hand, but when she turned to look at him, the annoyance on his face disappeared into a cheerful grin.

"Merlin also said you should go to Ealdor," Leon said rather begrudgingly. "I suggest you go to my family's lands. My Aunt Hannah will be more than happy to have you." He smiled warmly. "You remember her, yes?"

Gwen nodded, grateful for his suggestion.

"Your family's lands is only some distance away though," Gwaine shook his head. "There is also Caerleon." He rested both his hands on her shoulders then and stared deeply into her eyes. "You must seek your own happiness, Gwen. Possibly as far away from here as possible."

Leon frowned. "Why should she? Camelot is her home."

"From where she is unfairly banished," Gwaine retorted evenly.

Leon's nostrils flared as Gwaine's chin lifted and Gwen could feel his grip on her shoulders tighten.

"Enough," Percival gently pulled Gwen so she was no longer between the two men.

Gwen looked at him in appreciation before she sighed. "I have betrayed Arthur," her words heavy with meaning, it felt as if it took all her breath away. "I have hurt him, and caused him insurmountable pain." And myself.

"I…I thank you for all of your concerns but…" she shook her head. "Do not let me become the cause for any rift between you all."

Percival's frown deepened with her words. "My lady?" he shook his head. "Now is not the time to reflect on others' welfare, but your own. What do you wish?"

She gave him a wry smile. I wish all the hurt and the pain, the confusion and frustration - all of it would just disappear! But, she looked between the three men who looked at her rather adoringly, and knew she could not say that.

"Merlin and Leon both believe you should stay in Camelot," Gwaine leveled with her, "I completely and utterly disagree. However, traveling far may be dangerous."

"I believe that you should go just beyond the borders of Camelot," Percival surprised both Leon and Gwaine, "Arthur may or may not still change his mind, and it is safest to take heed of his order."

Gwen nodded and then frowned. "What of…Elyan?" She remembered his shameful eyes and knew why he was not waiting for her with them.

With pursed lips, Percival gave her a light dagger. "He wishes for you to have this."

She bit her bottom lip as she recognized it as the very first fine dagger he made in the smithy.

"Merlin…is disappointed in me as well, isn't he?"

When her question was met with silence, her chest constricted that much more and she let out a quivering sigh.

* * *

Was she?

She couldn't stop the rush of emotions that suddenly bubbled to the surface in answer the question.

Was she stupid?

Stupid for kissing Lancelot?

Stupid for loving a King?

Not only was he someone above her station, but someone with the power to order her execution upon his slightest displeasure - her banishment from everything she knows and love without opposition?

Was she stupid? For following her heart?

"Hey," a hand gently rested atop her shoulder.

Gwen didn't even see the woman move to stand in front of her. She couldn't, not with the tears that so readily formed in her eyes at the slightest thought of him and Camelot now. Forcefully, she wiped them clean with her arm and breathed deeply.

"I don't know," she replied firmly. "I never thought I was particularly clever before, but I wasn't stupid either," She scoffed. "But now?" She shook her head and looked into warm hazel eyes. The woman's wry smile brought out a small smile of her own. "Sor -"

"Don't," the woman raised her hand. "I thank you for your heartfelt answer, and apologize for bringing up any unwanted emotions."

She took her hand back and tilted her head as she studied Gwen. "You know, only idiots would say no."

Gwen eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

The woman smirked. "There are plenty of the world on the horizon. Mountains, seas!" she waved her hands about, stepping back as she did so as not to hit Gwen with her movements, "Huge mountains! Deep seas!" She grinned from ear to ear as excitement pitched her voice even higher. "And even larger mountains and deeper seas!" She laughed then and spun on her heels. "There are always something more! Something we are ignorant of!"

Gwen smiled widely at the exuberant stranger now, her energy was infectious. "So, only the stupid would not know?"

The woman nodded earnestly. "Mm. Only the stupid would not realize that they are stupid indeed."

Gwen openly laughed then. She laughed and laughed, and the stranger laughed with her.

It started at a single laughter of silliness, and continued not because the stranger was particularly funny, but she felt she needed to laugh.

Laughter pulled her thoughts and feelings away from all the confusion and overwhelming emotions. It pulled her away from her given problems and sudden abysmally bleak chapter in life.

She had lost her one true love and all the people she held dear, she was banished from her one and only home, was nearly killed and raped all in the same morning and afternoon!

But she had her life! And clearly, there is so much more of the world that banishment is starting to look something akin to a new life.

Gwen has always been sensible, grounded. She was content with her lot in life, even before she…

"Never mind that now," she brusquely ended the thought.

She raised her hand like a man towards the woman, biting her lip as she does so. The woman grinned was lopsided as she studied Gwen in amusement.

"I am Genevieve." She paused a beat and added for good measure, "And I thank you for your timely rescue."

A single eyebrow raised in doubt on the woman's face before she finally clasped Gwen's hand and shook it firmly. "You are most welcome, Genevieve."

* * *

A/N: For me, this is a renewal fanfiction where Gwen grows and matures to be her own person. (I hope)

Also, events will be completely out of order compared to the show. Just a heads up. So please do not assume that because I started with her banishment, that this Camelot is the same as the show's Camelot... (trying very hard not to give away stuff for the next chapter)

Anyway, constructive criticism is always appreciated and I am eternally grateful for any and all fun comments ;)

Thanks for the read!


End file.
